Hancock vs Law
by Timaru30
Summary: Après la Grande Guerre, Luffy est sauvé par Law. Ce dernier l'emmène à Amazone Lily. Mais voilà, sur ces terres se trouvent la sublime impératrice Boa Hancock, amoureuse de Luffy. Son attitude irritera légèrement Traffy qui deviendra légèrement jaloux.


Luffy s'est réveillé. Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son cœur, son ami Jinbei l'a aidé en lui remontant le morale avec un parfait discours. Trafalgar Law avait assisté à toute la scène, les yeux larmoyants, n'ayant jamais vu son petit protégé en un si mauvais état psychologique.

Traffy était assit sur un rocher, du côté autorisé d'Amazone Lily, une île réservée aux femmes.

Il réfléchissait, pensait à tout et à rien. La lumière éblouissante du soleil réfléchissait ses cheveux bleus foncés pendant que son équipage buvait et bavardait. Même Bepo, ayant hésité auparavant de venir parler au capitaine des Hearts, mais qui avait finalement abandonné sous l'annonce de ses camarades qui parlaient de poissons frais. Il avait les yeux fermés et son bonnet dans sa main droite. Soudain, il entendit venir une personne ; c'était Hancock (et son ego). Elle regarda Law de haut et lui demanda où était son Luffy. Mais Traffy n'avait pas besoin de répondre, le bruit d'arbres arrachés y répondait largement. Alors, Boa partit sans un mot en direction du carnage, laissant Law et ses envies de meurtres. Il aurait aimé la retenir mais ne savait pas si il aurait réussi sans la balancer à la mer et la regarder se débattre en se noyant ou la disséquer sans anesthésie. Non, vraiment, Traffy n'aimait pas cette femme. Il savait qu'elle aimait Luffy mais ne savait pas si c'était réciproque.

Il espérait que non. En imaginant l'inverse, il serra les dents et son pull au niveau de son cœur à cause d'une douleur à ce niveau là.

Et pendant ce temps où Law imaginait les horreurs qu'il pourrait commettre à Hancock, cette dernière marchait en direction de son Luffy adoré tout en s'entraînant à la future discussion qu'elle aura avec lui. Elle prenait une voix mielleuse, se tenait les joues en imaginant un somptueux mariage où elle y serait habillée d'une magnifique robe blanche. Le bruit d'arbres arrachés, devenu trop intense, arracha Hancock de ses rêves et c'est un Luffy évanoui aux joues humides qu'elle découvrit étendue sur le sol. Après avoir détruit dans un rayon de cinquante mètres tout les arbres anciennement présents, le chapeau de paille était tombé de fatigue et d'épuisement.

Hancock, sans même hésiter une seconde, courut en direction du meilleur chirurgien de l'île, sans tomber ni même trébucher, ce qui était plutôt un exploit en soit au vu de ses chaussures-échasses.

C'est donc, sans même être essoufflée, qu' Hancock apparut devant un Law autant intrigué qu'inquiet. Elle ne lui expliqua que le stricte nécessaire, à savoir, Luffy est évanoui et risque de se rouvrir ses blessures. Ni une, ni deux, Law accourut vers lui, plus inquiet que jamais. Si les blessures de Luffy se rouvraient, il risquerait d'y passer. Et ça, c'était impensable aux yeux de Trafalgar. Au moment où il voulut accélérer, si c'était possible, il vit des arbres arrachés. Se doutant que Luffy ne devrait pas être loin, Law vagabondait entre les différents cadavres végétales. Par chance, il l'aperçut au loin et courra dans sa direction.

Après avoir vérifié son état et vu que ses blessures allaient bien, il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son sous-marin. Law savait qu'il allait bien mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Luffy était dans une période très sombre, très dur psychologiquement. Alors que Law marchait, il sentit son pull humide, comme si de l'eau y était tombé. Il regarda donc qu'elle était la cause de cette étonnante fraîcheur et découvrit un Luffy endormi mais sanglotant. Cette vision brisa le cœur de Traffy qui serra un peu plus le chapeau de paille dans ses bras. Luffy était puissant mais n'était pas du tout dénué de toute émotion.

Enfin arrivé au bateau, Law le déposa sur un lit et fit demi-tour pour partir mais une main lui attrapa le poignet, lui interdisant la moindre fuite. Traffy regarda alors Luffy et se rendit compte qu'il était réveillé et qu'il lui murmurait quelque chose. Law, n'entendant pas, se rapprocha de lui pour mieux entendre.

Luffy : Ne m'abandonne pas. S'il te plaît... * pleure *

Law : Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy, je suis là. * s'assoit sur le lit *

Luffy : Reste avec moi, reste...

Law : Tu dois te reposer, Luffy.

Luffy : Dort avec moi.

Law : Luf-

Hancock :* arrive en trombe * Oh mon Luffy chéri ! * l'étouffe dans ses bras *

Law : …

Hancock : J'ai eu si peur, si tu savais... Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde sans toi ! * l'étouffe encore plus *

Law : Hancock-ya, je pense que tu devrais le laisser se reposer... et surtout le laisser respirer.

Hancock : Très bien... * relâche le chapeau de paille * mais toi, que fais-tu là encore ?

Law : Luffy a demandé à ce que je reste auprès de lui.

Hancock : Ah ? Mais maintenant que je suis là, Luffy n'a besoin que de moi ! Dormons ensemble mon Luffy chéri !

Luffy : * à moitié dans les vapes * Ok...

Hancock : * le prend dans ses bras et se couche dans le lit avec un sourire niais collé sur la figure *

Law, se sentant de trop, décida de partir avant de commettre un meurtre très violent. Il retourna sur son rocher, enleva son bonnet et laissa ses cheveux bleus foncés voler au rythme du vent. Il y était presque parvenu... Il aurait pu sentir le corps de son cadet contre le sien, il aurait pu le consoler, le bercer... Mais cette femme, cette garce, lui avait volé sa place. Oui, la sienne ! Luffy avait demandé Law, pas Hancock ! Mais il avait fallut qu'elle se mêle de tout celle-là !

Mais Traffy était impuissant... et puis, le chapeau de paille n'avait pas refusé Hancock, signe qu'il l'appréciait sûrement... Law serra son pull au niveau de son cœur. Une vive brûlure le consumait. Mais il ne pleura pas, non, jamais. Il s'était promit de ne jamais pleurer. D'ailleurs, il s'était aussi promis de ne jamais aimer. Puisque qu'il avait détruit la deuxième promesse, il pourrait alors briser la première. Et en effet, une goutte d'eau salée qui roula sur sa joue venait de tomber à terre.

Alors qu'Hancock dormait en étouffant Luffy, ce dernier bougeait dans son rêve. Un rêve très mouvementé apparemment puisqu'il versa une larme, puis une autre puis un torrent ce qui causa le réveille d'Hancock, se demandant qui avait osé la réveiller. Voyons qu'il s'agissait de son Luffy chéri, elle décida de le réveiller. Lui, cauchemardait encore mais pas de la mort de son frère, non, mais de la mort d'un être encore plus cher. Un être crucial à sa vie. Finalement, très inquiète, Boa le secoua plus franchement et dès qu'elle réussit à le réveiller, il se mit à hurler, tout en continuant à pleurer, croyant que son rêve était réalité :

-Noooooooooooon ! Traaaaaafyyyyyyy !

Hancock tomba dans les pommes sous l'effet de la surprise mais aussi de la mort très probable de ses tympans.

Le cri déchirant de Luffy n'était pas passé inaperçu dans un rayon de cent mètres au moins. C'est donc un Law surprit, étonné, nerveux et tout leurs synonymes qui sprinta en direction du sous-marin, mettant la misère à Usain Bolt. Arrivé sur place, il découvrit un Luffy sanglotant et une Hancock évanouie. A ce moment là, Traffy était « légèrement » inquiet. Il fit donc les quelques mètres qui le séparèrent de la madeleine et le prit dans ses bras, sans réfléchir. Luffy, pleurant toujours, se mit à renifler cette odeur qu'il connaissait très bien : Law. Le chapeau de pailla repoussa donc Traffy et le regarda dans les yeux, comme pour vérifier si c'était bien lui. Les larmes se stoppèrent d'elles mêmes. Law le dévisagea aussi. Un silence se fit alors entre les deux, aucun n'osa parler. Mais au bout d'un moment, se fut Luffy qui brisa le silence :

Luffy : Tu es... vivant ?

Law : … Luffy...

Luffy : Traffy... J'ai rêvé que... * sanglote * que tu...

Law : C'est bon Luffy, tout va bien...

L'homme au bonnet prit son protégé dans ses bras et ne s'empêcha pas de sourire. Même quand Luffy dormait, il rêvait de lui. Un cauchemar certes, mais il rêvait quand même de lui. Il ressentit à ce moment là, la même douleur qu'il avait sentit auparavant. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, cette chaleur qui le consumait lui faisait du bien.

Luffy : Je veux pas que tu me quittes... Jamais... Jamais !

Law : Mais je ne te quitterai jamais Luffy. Je t'aime.

Luffy : Tu... tu... tu m'aimes ? Vraiment ?

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, Law embrassa amoureusement Luffy, aux anges.

Vous n'imaginez pas la tête d'Hancock quand elle s'est réveillée à côté d'un Law presque nu qui chevauchait Luffy !


End file.
